Worms, and particularly earthworms, are frequently used as bait for freshwater fishing. Earthworms are found in soil in many places, however, gathering the earthworms can be a difficult task. The earthworms sometimes must be gathered from below the surface of the soil, and in hot weather the earthworms are sometimes found in deeper levels of the soil. Digging for the earthworms is a tiring and time consuming task. It would be desirable to provide a composition and method for gathering earthworms which would not require tedious digging in the soil.
Earthworms come to the surface of the soil at night when it is cool. It is both difficult and inconvenient to gather earthworms at night, and impossible if the fishing trip was not planned in advance. It would be desirable to be able to gather earthworms easily during the day.
The earthworms should remain alive to be the most effective fishing bait. It is therefore important that the earthworms remain viable. Also, any method or composition for gathering earthworms should not be harmful to the environment.